Alyssa: Number 1337
by Tiki Musicanova
Summary: Alyssa wakes up after a 3 month long coma. Nothing much to say cept she still didn't discover eher powers. And Maia predicts a terrible storm. Read on if ye want to find out more. xP season 2 not included since i never saw it. R&R!not sure bout this story


**_Tiki Musicanova- I don't own 4400. xD I'd like to say that TV series rox my sox! Oh yeah, I don't own the characters cept some of which I made in this story. And I made a little joke that some of you might recognize. D (btw I only saw the 1st season. X( I cant wait for the 2nd season DVD to come out! They don't air 4400 in Belgium. :( Not that I know of. xD And See the Sun isn't by me. :K It's by Dido!_**

**_

* * *

_**"_But I promise you you'll see the sun again…"_

A girl looked up at her radio. Her hazel eyes stared curiously at this interesting piece of technology. Her shoulder length brown hair fell back neatly, looking freshly cut. But they weren't.

"Alyssa Malory. Abducted on 19th of July, 1956. 1337th to be abducted. Mother killed in car accident and father remarried in Ohio and living in California." A girl with brown hair pinned into a bun looked up.

"Where am I? Tell me, miss, please?" the girl asked, confused.

Alyssa, the girl with the brown hair, was one of the thousands abducted during the past 50 years. The haircut was actually around 50 years old, even when looking new. In fact she looked no older than the day she was abducted.

"You have just recovered from a coma. In fact you fainted right after you returned to earth on 2004. You were in a 3 month coma. We'll explain the rest." The lady got up to leave, then remembered something and turned around, "Oh, and you are in Florida hospital. We aren't sure where you will go to live, possibly with your father, but who knows? Take care!"

The woman left, leaving Alyssa alone in the whitewashed room. The girl hugged her knees, staring at the white ceiling. She cocked her head to one side and sighed. Her white nightgown was wrinkled from moving around whilst she was in her coma.

Alyssa yawned and nestled back into her stiff bed. After getting the pillow into a comfortable position, she closed her eyes. She couldn't be more than 11 years old. That's what normal people would think anyway.

* * *

"Let's see…Number 1337 Alyssa Malory. We will be testing you to see what type of hidden strengths you have inherited." A man in a white scientists coat said, pushing his glasses back to look at the paper.

"Umm..Ok…is it going to hurt?" Alyssa asked, with a tone of worry.

"No it won't. You'll be sleeping through the whole thing." The Doctor surveyed the whitewashed room.

Alyssa hugged her knees again. She was one of the few that didn't show their powers yet. Why was it that people who were abducted from the past 5 years showed their powers faster?

"In about 3 days you'll be free of the tests-"

"DOCTER!" a loud female voice called out, obviously a little girl's, "If you put her through tests then she'll suffer brain damage!"

"Maia. Nice to see you again." The man turned around to see a girl with wavy blonde hair staring back at him.

"Doctor. It's best if she discovers her own powers. That's the safest way available." The girl pleaded. "She will suffer from your tests…"

"I have to talk with the administrators then. We'll inform you guys later then."

The doctor left the room, steps echoing allover the room. The blond haired girl, Maia, turned to Alyssa.

"You came form my time, right? The 40's?" She asked.

Alyssa raised a brow, "Yes. Why?"

"Nothing. See you!" Maia turned to leave, but before doing so, "It's going to storm tomorrow. I suggest you evacuate. I'm gonna tell the doctors about the storm."

And so Maia took Alyssa's leave. Alyssa was amazed at how the girl, who looked about 3 years younger, could be so cool about a storm coming so soon.

Alyssa turned to her lamp and clicked it off. The sun was sinking below the hills, rays of orange light were dancing across the room…it seemed impossible for even one rain dorp to come down in _this _weather!

* * *

Tiki Musicanova - ; my first fic that isn't anime related! XD Thanks to Holly and Ash for helping me out with this one. This fic wasn't made for one person. xP I created it since I wanted to express how exited I am about this TV show. Too bad it doesn't air over here. (I can't wait for the second season DVD to come out! D o

**Music**: See the sun – Dido (xDDDD was listening to the song when making this fic. XD)

**Extra Credit: SEE THE SUN BY DIDO! **I think that's obvious now. xD

But the big question is…**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT CHAP? **Read on to find out. xP is Maia right or wrong? Can Alyssa trust her, a girl who is younger than her by 3 years? Don't judge a book by its cover. XP Till next chap. xD

And will Alyssa become friends with Maia? Alyssa did look a bit suspicious.

Since –cough-my editors weren't online –cough-, this chapter might seem bad. XP


End file.
